The Dragon's Assassination Class
by The Anime King Kaleb
Summary: There's a big threat to the Earth. Unfortunately, it's not Koro-Sensei. Because of this Class E has a new job. Join Class E, Koro Sensei, some new students and the Krew in their effort to not only stop the world from being destroyed, but to stop the entire universe itself from the same fate but on a larger scale. Come to The Dragon's Assassination Class! Maybe some Rated T moments.
1. Prologue : A Big Problem

**Author Note**

AKK : Hey everyone and welcome to my Assassination Classroom and The Krew (Dragon Ball Z) crossover.

Nagisa: AKK, as of 9/16/2015, has not read the manga so he is going by the anime with some stuff.

Kaleb: This story is most likely going to be very different than the regular story.

Dobutsu: For example. In the anime Koro- Sensei said that he is a bio engineered life form and not an alien at all. In this story he's that as well as an alien.

Asano: Another change is that at some point I'm going to be put into Class E.

Karma: By the way, this story starts after Karasuma became the PE teacher, Bitch-Sensei came to the school, and all that, but right before the assembly. As you can see, the author didn't really start where episode 5 did although that's technically where he's at. Everything before Episode 5 of the anime is the same in this story as it was.

Kayla: It's going to be very rare but when there is a form of communication where you don't see someone's mouth moving, as in typing on the computer or on the phone, _the words will be italicized._

Kaede: While we're on this matter, when the words are underlined, that means it's being thought. Although there is usually going to be a word that points out it was being thought.

Hakka: So enjoy

\- At Mr. Karasuma's House, 10 O'clock –

Mr. Karasuma is seen typing on the computer. He's emailing the US Ambassador (USA). " _Karasuma we have a problem_ ", stated the USA.

" _I already know. It's Koro-Sensei_ ", replied Karasuma.

" _I mean a different problem. If it's possible, a bigger one as a matter of fact!_ " corrected the USA.

"WHAT!?" Karasuma mind screamed to himself _, "What could possibly be a bigger problem than the end of the world?"_ asked Karasuma.

" _How about the end of the universe."_ Answered the USA, _"You know the myth about the alien assassin that is known by the name Double A?"_

" _Yeah! By this point, who in the Ministry of Defense hasn't? We did research on his supposed home planet to see if we could get info on Koro-Sensei. But isn't it all just that? A Myth?"_ replied Karasuma.

The USA answered, _" I wish I could say yes, but it's not. Not only that, he's more powerful than the myth states. As a matter of fact, he knocked out everyone in the Krew, besides Kaleb, in a matter of seconds, and although he didn't knock Kaleb out, he did match Kaleb blow for blow in a fight"._ Karasuma gritted his teeth.

"How does someone tie with one of the if not the strongest person in the universe. If there was a ranking, Kaleb would definitely be in the top 10 if not the top 5", Karasuma pondered. _"So what is the problem exactly?"_ questioned Karasuma.

" _The problem is that Double A told Kaleb that in a year's time. He was coming to come to Earth to kill the last assassins in the universe which he says is Koro-Sensei, Dobutsu, and Nagisa."_ informed the USA. Before replying, Karasuma had to think.

"Why is Nagisa a target? Wait, I don't think I've ever heard of this Dobutsu kid before. I thought, Koro-Sensei was a bio engineered life form. Well, I need more data", Karasuma said to himself. Then he replied by typing, " _So what's the next course of action_?"

The USA told him that tomorrow Kaleb and 4 of the members of the Krew were going to go to Class E, with Kaleb as a teacher. (Narrator's Note (NN): They aren't going to be the only ones but some of the other members are already on missions so can't come until later.) Another thing that goes on tomorrow is the addition of Dobutsu. When finished the USA says, "The _leader of this mission Kaleb. Whatever he says do is what you need to do. Unless he says otherwise, this is purely classified and no one should know besides you, Kaleb, and whoever he tells and in addition to that, everyone in Class E, unless instructed otherwise, should think that Kaleb and the Krew is there to help teach them how assassinate Koro-Sensei. Understood._ "Karasuma sighs before responding.

" _Understood_ ", Karasuma repeats then he turns the computer off. "This is going to be a long year." He states.


	2. Hes Our Teacher! Krew Time: Part 1 of 2

Author's Note

AKK: Okay, now it's time for the actual story to start.

Kaleb: Although it's technically already did.

Kaylee : AM I COMING IN YET?!

Caleb : Yeah, I want to join the story.

AKK : Sorry but neither of you come in until the second season of this story, also known as the sequel.

Kaylee : WHY?

Kaleb : Because the backstory for the sequel requires you two to not be in this story.

Kayla : While we are at this school, you guys are in another dimension setting everything up. -

-Class E Campus, Teacher's Lounge-

Irina looks dumfounded and shocked. "SO YOU"RE THE LEADER OF THE KREW! THE GREATEST FIGHING GROUP IN THE UNIVERSES!" Irina stares down at the 13 year old boy. Karasuma snickered.

"You aren't the only one who thought he would have been older", Karasuma agreed, "But he really is the one and only Kaleb. So Kaleb, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to be the second PE Teacher now, along with you, although I'll be teaching them the most", Kaleb answered.

Koro-sensei snickered," So they sent in he big guns to kill me", Koro-sensei turned green and yellow striped," I really am flattered they'd send someone so powerful."

Kaleb snickered right back," If they sent me to kill you, you would've already been dead, but I'm here for another mission as well as to make a deal with you." Koro-sensei looked shocked.

"What type of deal", Koro-sensei asked. Kaleb jus clapped his hands together.

Kaleb started walkinjg out towards the homeroom area," I'll tell you after we get class started and introduce me as well as a new student to the class. There should've been 4 others but they're probably running late. Oh well, they'll get here later!"

\- E Class Classroom –

A blue haired boy walked over to a red haired boy and a green haired girl. "Hey Karma!" the blue haired boy said to the other one.

Karma, the red haired boy, replied, "What, Nagisa, you have a plan for assassinating Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa shook his head no," Actually was wondering if you seen the two new kids."

The green haired girl nodded her head, "You're talking about the orangish brown haired boy and the black haired boy, right? Well, I hear that they're coming to E Class. They must be hear to help with the assassination." Karma and Nagisa agreed with, Kaede, the green haired girl. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Everyone turns toward the door. Irina, Tadaomi, Koro-sensei, the black haired boy, and the orange haired boy walked in the classroom. Irina wrote Dobutsu on the board.

"Okay E Class", Irina starts off, "this is your new classmate, Dobutsu. I can't tell you the specifics, for it would be an invasion of privacy, but he has come from A Class to E Class because of … uhm … vandalism, although it wasn't entirely his fault". Teraska scoffed.

"So we have a bad boy smarty pants. Like that's going to help us assassinate Koro-sensei", Teraska said. Almost everyone in the class gave Teraska a glare.

"HEY!?" Dobutsu asked.

'Teraska that was r—", Nagisa was cut off by the sound of the black haired boy walking to the back of the room. Teraska just laughed when the boy stood next to his desk.

"Teraska, is it, this is a teamwork zone. He may be new but he's still part of the team", Teraska stood up. Teraska easily as 3 inches taller than the boy.

"You've just got here so what are you going to do abo—HEY! HAT ARE YOU DOING!" Teraska was lifted 3 feet into the air by a flying black haired boy. Teraska was kicking and flailing but the boy didn't even flinch.

The black haired boy stared straight into Teraska's eyes, "My name is Kaleb. As the president of the Krew, I'm pretty sure I know more about teamwork than any of you do. I was brought in by the government to teach you guys how to assassinate Koro-sensei. Just remember this, while most of you do", he looks at Koro-sensei, " I don't need the earth to survive. Now then I will be your PE teacher, but for now I need Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, and Dobutsu to go into the hall, along with the teachers, we need to talk". Kaleb dropped Teraska to the ground, who scrambled back into his seat. Karma enthusiacstically stood up, along with Isogai.

Dobutsu sighed, "First day in a new class and I'm already in trouble." Nagisa walked over to Dobutsu and patted him on the back.

Dobutsu looked up. "I don't think we're in troule so we should be okay so let's go on ahead into the hall", Nagisa said, giving Dobutsu a smile. Dobutsu smiled back and they went into the hall.

\- Outside of E Classroom –

Kaleb, Irina, Karasuma, Koro-sensei, Kaleb, Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, and Dobutsu are seen standing outside of the classroom. Irina taps her foot, impatiently, "So what do you want?"

Kaleb laughed, "Calm down, Irina! First, I have to make sure no one in E Class is standing at the door listening to this conversation, although I know every single one of them is", he said, saying the last part louder than the rest of the words. Once he said them, they heard a bunch of commotion in the class to get back to their seat, ranging from elephant noises, to trampeding sounds, to car honks, " Now that they're gone we can start. First off, Koro-sensei, do you remember that thing I said about a deal, early this morning?" Kaleb asked with a big smile on his face.

Koro-sensei nodded his head," Yes, I do!"

Suddenly, Kaleb has Koro-sensei in a choke hold, without choking him, with his hand on Koro-sensei's face," The deal is either you say you're gonna continue to blow up the Earth in May and I kill you right here or you promise not to blow up the earth and I not kill you as well as protecting you from a huge threat to the universe. Which one do you choose?" He puts his fake smile back on his face.


End file.
